1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge that is sturdy and prevent oil from leaking out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mechanical appliances and electronic devices having a base and a cover which pivots relative to the base can be found in our daily life. A hinge is usually mounted between the body and the cover and pivots to open or close the cover. A conventional hinge basically has a stationary bracket, at least one resilient spacer and a pintle. The stationary bracket is attached to the base of the appliance and has a sleeve. The sleeve has an opening. The resilient spacer has an inner diameter. The pintle is attached to the cover of the appliance, is mounted rotatably in the resilient spacer and has an outer diameter. The pintle and the resilient spacer protrude into the sleeve form the opening and are mounted in the stationary bracket.
Generally, the hinge further has lubricating oil provided on the pintle and in the sleeve to make the hinge pivot smoothly. However, the conventional hinge does not have any stop element in the opening of the stationary bracket so that the lubricating oil would leak out and cover with dust to influence the hinge to pivot. Furthermore, the size between the inner diameter of the resilient spacer and the outer diameter of the pintle has a little discrepancy to produce intervals, so the pintle would shake in the intervals when the hinge pivots.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.